Vinyl Scratch
Vinyl Scratch came to the mansion at the invitation of Professor Layton. Having abandoned her musical career to find a new life, she found it at the mansion but not in a way she expected. Personality Vinyl Scratch was once a party goer. Always trying to bring life and joy into others' lives via the outlet of music. At heart she is a loving mare who wishes only to make others happy. She'd experienced many things in her life and was a book worm. These two added up to her having spurts of giving sage advice to those in need of it, while she herself tried to lead a simple life. She was always troubled by one thing or another, but always for others. Eventually, it, in combination with her disease, killed her. History Vinyl's history is kept secret from all but herself, Sawrik, Ruby, and Vinyl's sister Melody (Melly), who wrote a short biography on the musician. When Vinyl and Melody were young, their father abused and ultimately killed their mother in front of them. Vinyl and Melody ran away, after which their father supposedly commited suicide. Vinyl and Melody parted ways at one point, and Vinyl found herself taken up into the music industry, supposing her sister dead. Life (and death) at the mansion Vinyl was met by the odd group that was the BLN cast. Her first experience beyond having her room set up was fighting off a giant, during which she broke a leg, which Dusty healed. Later, there was a battle in which Vinyl was knocked out and released large quantities of unicorn magic while unconcsious, which interrupted the battle by destroying a large portion of the mansion and her horn in the process. She nearly died until Colgate took her to a hospital, saving her. During Vinyl's hospital visit, she nearly commited suicide, out of deep depression and thoughts of uselessness along with the loss of her horn, had Sawrik not shown up. Sawrik comforted Vinyl and thus saved her life, and assisted her with her disabled horn. Vinyl and Sawrik swiftly became a couple, though had no intercourse as Vinyl wished to be married. But Vinyl had a disease of the stomach, which ate away at her insides. She hid this from Sawrik until the day she died, in which Sawrik found out in a note from her. Some time past since Vinyl's burial, and as it turned out, Vinyl enchanted one of Sawrik's medallions such that she could speak to him. She also spoke to him in dreams in a Limbo sort of state. She became irritated with the inability to feel in this state, and wished to be resurrected, during which time she also wished to be married to Sawrik. With the assistance of Judith's necromancing skills and Sawrik's magic, Vinyl was brought back to life, and married to Sawrik by Professor Zei. That night they had intercourse, during which Vinyl got pregnant. After hearing what happened with alt Vinyl's children because of the stomach disease (they were consumed by it before birth), Vinyl became fearful that her child would have the same fate. After some research Vinyl discovered that unicorns have the ability to reproduce with other magical creature, Sawrik being a magical creature himself, fit this role. Vinyl gave birth to Ruby Scratch Vongola (and almost named her Melody at one point). Shortly after, Vinyl died, and passed on finally, never to be heard again aside from a short visitation from an angel, with comforting words to Sawrik and Ruby. Category:Character